


Oh you are having all of that

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes Killian shopping for clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh you are having all of that

“Alright, come on lets go” Emma says to Killian grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch. He stands pulling her into him by her hips pressing lips to hers. Deepening the kiss when she puts her arms around his neck hands going in his hair. She pulls back with a sigh when she feels his hand going up her back under her shirt.  
“We’re never going to get to where were going if you keep that up”  
“mmm…don’t care…this is better” he mumbles against her ear the moving to pull on her bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it lightly and she lets out a quiet moan. Tugging on her shirt pulling some of the buttons open exposing her bra he says  
“Much much better” raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. She puts a finger to his lips stopping him when he goes back in for her mouth.  
“No.no this can’t wait anymore. We have to get you new clothes” Emma says pulling out of his arms  
“Swan…it can wait” he say pulling her to him again. “Don’t need them…” he groans out kissing her neck and pulling her hips against his  
“You have to, Henry asked me why you always were those clothes the other day and now that we are back in New York” she laughs little while pushing him away buttoning her shirt back up.  
“Fine” he sighs dropping his shoulders and heading towards the door  
“Wait, let’s make you look a little less….this” she says gesturing her arms towards his body  
“What do you mean” he asks  
“Just lose some layers”  
“sure this isn’t just ruse to get me out of my clothes…” he say stepping close “cause all you had to do is ask”  
“Come on jacket and vest off.” He complies. “Ok untuck the shirt and lose the boot legs.”  
“Better?” he asks cocking an eyebrow at her. She steps forward buttoning up a few buttons.  
“Hmm…I thought you were trying to get my clothes off…” he says leaning close to her ear nipping at the lobe. She steps back taking in his form just in the leather pants and button down.  
“That will do, grab your coat and come on” she says picking up her keys and jacket. He complies grabbing her hand as they head out the door and down the hallway  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Swan is all this really necessary?” he ask eyeing all the clothes she piles in his arms directing him to the dressing room.  
“Go try them on, and come out and let me see” she say shoving him the door  
“Not going to help me?” he ask suggestively before she pulls the curtain closed on him. He tries on several things showing her and giving her this and that deciding what to keep and what not to. All things come to a halt when he comes out in a pair of dark snug fitting jeans, dark blue V-neck t-shirt and black dress vest topped off with a modern leather jacket he insisted on having.  
“Oh you are having all of that” she says eyeing him up and walking to him finger running over the collar of the jacket.  
“Hmm” she hums feeling the leather slide between her fingers. He leans down and captures her lips for a moment. She pulls out of it when she remembers they are in the middle of a store.  
“Here give me those tags and I’ll take all the other stuff to the front to pay” she says as he does and then turns to gather his coat, pants and shirt following her to the front. He slides an arm around her waist as everything is being rung up resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing his nose against the spot behind her ear.  
“Stop” she shrugs him off laughing and moving to pay and then handing him some of the bags grabbing his arm and heading to the front door.  
“Come on we can drop this stuff off in the car then go grab some lunch. “Oh! Here forgot about this” she says putting a scarf around his neck. She steps back and takes a look at him in it and decides she made the right decision picking it up on her way to the counter.  
“We can grab some pizza from this place down the street” she says putting the bags in her yellow bug.  
“I’ve yet to try this pizza, although I have heard all about it from your lad.”  
“Its Henrys favorite” she says turning to walk down the street when he grabs her arm, pulling her to him sliding his arms around her waist holding her close and kissing her deeply. She responds with a muffled humph before melting into it running her tongue along with his, her arms circling his neck one hand messing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulls away licking his lips, humming in satisfaction and resting his forehead against hers.  
“Mmm what was that for?” she asks looking up into his eyes seeing them filled with happiness with lust rounding the edges  
“Just…for bringing me along with you.”  
“of course I told you, you needed new clothes” she laughs a little ducking her head hiding the blush on her cheeks knowing what her really meant.  
“Emma…” she looks up at the sound of her actual name “you know I meant with you to new York, for being able to be in your life and Henrys, I’m not sure where I would be right now had you left me behind”  
“I figure you would have sought me out eventually anyway” she laughs a bit leaning up to place a kiss on his lips  
“Hmm…probably” he mumbles against her lips  
“come on let’s get lunch it’s just a couple of blocks down the street we can walk” she says pulling back, her arm going around his waist and his resting over her shoulders pulling her close as they walk down the street.


End file.
